1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective cases for personal electronics devices in general and more particularly to a protective case for a personal electronics device that includes a compartment for cosmetics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
From centuries past, women have been wearing cosmetics to enhance their physical appearance. Cosmetics containers are well known in the art. A large variety of such containers are currently commercialized and sold. They include small cases, such as tubes or circular cases for containing lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, lip liner, nail polish, and other health and beauty aids. Such containers with the cosmetics included therein, are widely used by people from adolescence to old age.
Women have typically carried their cosmetics with them in abbreviated form by using containers also known as “compacts” that they keep in a handbag in which they also keep other personal items such as a wallet, keys, tissues, pens, notepads, etc. for convenience. In order to conserve space in a woman's handbag, compacts are typically made to be relatively thin with a mirror integrated within the compact. The compact will typically have one or more small compartments for each composition of makeup contained therein. In this manner a woman can touch up her makeup throughout the day without the need for an entire collection of separate bottles and containers.
In recent years the wearing of cosmetics has also become ever more popular with teenage girls. However, today's teenage girls generally shun the use of handbags and are most often seen wearing casual clothes and carrying only those items they consider to be essential to their daily life. Typically, these essentials are limited to a form of identification, money, and a cell phone or other type of personal electronics device such as a personal digital assistant or a digital electronic game. Since they shun the carrying of handbags, these adolescent girls are limited in the number and bulk of items that they can carry on their person. Additionally, adolescent girls are always looking for new and unique items to enhance their appearance and stature among their peers.
Thus what is desired is a personal electronics device or a protective case for such devices as a cell phone, personal digital assistant, or digital electronic game that incorporates within the protective case a compartment for containing replaceable cosmetic trays.